


Sarap? Sherep

by ohoksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Innocent Baekhyun, M/M, Mild Smut, Volleyball AU, bunch of cringey moments hehe
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohoksoo/pseuds/ohoksoo
Summary: "bakit tinatanong nila kung masakit o masarap ma-finger?"-Baekhyun as setter





	Sarap? Sherep

**"Tangina Baekhyun bakit ganun mga set mo? Ang alanganin gago hindi ko mapalo ng maayos"** Inis na sabi ni Jongin.

**"Nako sinasadya niya yan para manalo team nila Chanyeol, eh wala namang kwenta pabida pa sa jump serve niya eh hindi naman pala kaya."**

**"Gago hindi. Nanalo nga tayo sa 1st set e. Na-finger kasi ako kaya ganun. Ang sakit kaya!"**

**"Oy ang sarap kaya ma-finger. Diba Soo?"** Sabay kindat ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

**"Ang baboy ng bunganga."**

**"Totoo naman a. Lakas nga ng mga ungol mo kapag finifinger kita e."**

**"Tangina Jongin Kim lalagyan ko ng plaster yang bibig mo."**

**"Uyy kinky."**

**"Libog mo. Humanda ka sakin mamaya."** Magsasalita pa sana si Jongin pero tinakpan na ni Kyungsoo ang bibig nito. **"Hoy bakla kaya mo pa ba? Or sub na muna?"**

**"Sub na muna masakit talaga e."**

**"Masarap nga kasi yun!"** Pahabol pa ni Jongin.

 

Patapos na 1st set nung na-finger si Baekhyun. At kahit masakit talaga tiniis niyang matapos yung set kasi kailangan niyang panindigan na malakas laban nila. Oh yes confident si bakla na malakas laban nila, that's how a normal person will think daw when you have Kyungsoo as libero, Jongin as spiker (alam na kung sinong pinagppractice-an nito), and syempre our bida as the setter na no doubt e magaling talaga.  Nag-sub muna si Luhan as setter and in no time they won the set and yes yung game na din since 3sets lang naman sila.

 

After the game agad na lumapit ang soft boyfriend ni Baekhyun.

**"B, okay ka lang? What happened?"**

**"Na-finger ako"** Sabi ni Baekhyun while pouting.

 **"Akin na i-blow ko."** Alok nito.

 **"Hayok puta haha finger na may blow pa"** Sabat ni Jongin

**"Isa pa Jongin makakatikim ka na talaga sakin"**

**"Alin babe yung ano o yung ano? Both na lang para uggghh sarap"**

**"JONGIN!"** Agad tumakbo si Jongin habang tumatawa dahil alam niya na ang gagawin ng boyfriend niya.

 

Break time nila from the games and both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are cramming requirements for their clearance. Wala na din kasi silang time gawin last night dahil nga busy sila sa training nila para sa dangal ng section nila. Pero bothered pa din si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Jongin kanina.

 

**"Soo"**

Kyungsoo nods to signal Baekhyun that he's listening.

**"May tanong ako."**

**"Ano?"** Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang diretso sa pagsusulat.

**"Wag na lang pala."**

**"Parang tanga. Ano nga?"**

**"Wala nga."**

Itinigil ni Kyungsoo ang pagsusulat at humarap kay Baekhyun.

**"Ano nga?! Alam mong hindi ako mapapakali Baek."**

**"Okay okay. About dun sa sinabi ni Jongin kanina?"**

**"Alin?"**

**"Yung dun sa ano."**

**"Sa ano?"**

**"Yung ano."**

**"Tangina Baek ano? May tatapusin pa tayo o. Ay puta,"** pagtigil niya saka humagalpak sa tawa, **"fck don't tell me about sa finger 'to ha."**

Napayuko lang si Baekhyun at tuloy pa rin sa pagtawa si Kyungsoo pero agad ding tumigil nang marinig niya ang mahinang tanong ni Baekhyun.

**"Masarap ba talaga?"**

**"Pa-inosente pa 'to o,"** tulak ng very light ni Kyungsoo sa bestfriend niya, **"If I know you've done more than that with Park."**

 **"Hindi naman ako magtatanong kung alam ko diba?"** Pa-pout na sagot ni Baekhyun.

**"Wait? Seryoso ba? Hoy Baekhyun Byun seryoso ka ba? Eh kung maglaplapan kayo ni Yeol sa harap ng tropa parang walang bukas a?"**

**"Promise Soo hindi talaga."**

**"As in never?"**

**"Never."**

**"Eh orals?"**

**"Never din."**

**"Gago? So laplapan lang?"**

 

Yes hanggang laplapan lang sila ni Chanyeol at sad si Baekhyun dun. Hindi naman ganun ka-desperate si Baekhyun kaya siya sad. Sad siya kasi kapag nagbibigay siya ng hint sa boyfriend niya to do more than laplapan eh biglang gagawa ng excuse si Chanyeol para hindi matuloy. At yes medyo naddown si Baekhyun dun pero never niyang brinought up yung topic na yun kay Yeol not until a week after nilang pag-usapan ni Kyungsoo yung about dun.

 

It's Saturday afternoon, a day na finally malaya na sila from school requirements for their clearance and sa mga games nila from intrams. They were cuddling sa room ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun is resting his head sa chest ni Chanyeol and the latter wrapped his arms kay Baek while their legs are intertwined.

 

 **"Yeol?"** Baekhyun called while doing circles sa chest ni Chanyeol.

**"Hmmm?"**

**"Love mo ako?"**

**"Sobra,"** he said while kissing Baekhyun's head, **"love na love kita Baekhyun Byun."**

**"Talaga?"**

Chanyeol held Baekhyun's chin up para maiharap nito ang mukha sa kanya.

 **"Love na love na love na love."** He said in between kisses.

 **"Eh bakit hindi mo ako fini-finger?"** Baekhyun mumbled.

 **"Ha?!"** Malinaw kay Chanyeol ang narinig niya pero bakit ang out of nowhere at bakit? Bakit bakit?

 **"Wala."** He pouted.

Umupo si Chanyeol para makita nang maayos ang mukha ni Baekhyun.

 **"B,"** tawag ni Chanyeol, **"gusto mo ba?"** Imik nito habang nakangiti.

Napaupo naman bigla si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya inaasahang sasabihin iyon ng kanyang boyfriend. Akala niya kasi iiiwas na naman ni Chanyeol ang topic.

 **"Ha?! Hindi a."** Pagsagot nito habang nakatingin sa mga paa niya. Hindi niya kayang tingnan si Chanyeol dahil alam niyang namumula na siya. Bakit niya nga ba kasi tinanong yun?

 **"B,"** hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mukha nito, **"look at me."**

Inangat ni Baekhyun ang mukha. Hindi rin kasi siya titigilan ni Chanyeol.

 **"Gusto mo ba?"** Mahinahong tanong ng boyfriend niya.

**"No."**

**"Sure?"**

**"Oo nga. Ayoko."** Pero nangingiti-ngiti na siya dahil nagpapa-cute si Chanyeol.

**"Sure kang ayaw mo talaga ha?"**

**"Ayoko nga."**

**"Okay nuod na lang tayo ng movie ayaw mo e diba? Diyan ka lang kunin ko lang laptop ko sa baba."** Tumayo si Chanyeol nang dahan-dahan hinihintay na bawiin ni Baekhyun ang sinabi niya. At hindi siya nabigo dahil naglalakad pa lang siya papuntang pintuan ay may yumakap na sa kanya ang cute na cute niyang boyfriend.

**"Yeol"**

**"Po?"** Pagsagot ni Chanyeol habang nakangiti.

 **"Gusto ko."** Sagot ni Baekhyun habang nakabaon ang mukha sa likod ni Chanyeol.

 **"Ha? Hindi ko maintindihan."** Humarap na si Chanyeol. **"Ano yun B?**

**"Sabi ko gusto ko."**

**"Anong gusto mo?"** Pang-aasar pa nito.

**"Yung ano."**

**"Ano nga? Hindi ko alam."** Umakto itong parang nag-iisip.

 **"Wag na nga!"** Sabay talikod ni Baekhyun papunta sa kama nang padabog. Humiga ito patalikod kay Chanyeol. Maya-maya ay naramdaman niyang humiga na din si Chanyeol sa kama.

 **"Kung alam mo lang,"** bulong nito sa tenga ni Baekhyun habang nasa bewang niya ang kamay nito, **"gigil na gigil ako sayo kaso hinihintay ko lang na ikaw magsabi kasi ayokong pangunahan ka."** Kinilig naman dito si Baekhyun pero nanigas din agad dahil hinahaplos-haplos na ni Chanyeol ang matatambok nitong pwet.

 **"Tambok kaya nito,"** sabay hampas, **"lalo na kapag naglalaro tayo? Kagigil!"**

 **"Ano ulit gusto mo?"** Tanong nito pero hindi makasagot si Baekhyun dahil naninigas na talaga siya. Paano ba naman unti-unti nang pinapasok ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa laylayan ng shorts at boxers ni Baekhyun at patuloy pa rin ito sa paghaplos.

 **"Ayaw mo ata e."** Pang-aasar pa nito habang dahan-dahang inaalis ang kamay na agad namang hinawakan ni Baekhyun para hindi tuluyang alisin ni Chanyeol.

**"Gusto ko."**

**"Anong gusto mo nga?"**

**"Gusto kong i-finger mo ako."** Nahihiyang sagot nito.

 

At nangyari na nga ang dapat mangyari. Ilang araw pagkatapos ng "break through" nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay nagkita-kita ang magkakaibigan para maglaro ng volleyball. Sa kalagitnaan ng laro ay muli na namang na-finger si Baekhyun.

 

**"Aray!"**

**"Oh bakit?"** Tanong ni Soo.

**"Na-finger ako."**

**"Sakit?"** Mapang-asar na tanong ni Jongin.

 **"Sarap."** Banat nito sabay belat. **"Sherep sherep."**


End file.
